Top-Bottom?
by Littlesugar-ie
Summary: Hanya kisah obrolan si 'bottom' yang polos dan si 'top' yang byuntae. [Bangtanfic.MinYoon.HopeV.Oneshoot]


" **Top-Botoom?~"**

 **Bangtan Fic**

 **Park Jimin-Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok-Kim Taehyung**

 **MinYoon–HopeV**

 **Rate T**

 **Hope you can enjoy this fic**

.

.

 **Top-Bottom?~**

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari setahun lalu maupun empat tahun lalu, jika setiap malam minggu mereka terkadang dihabiskan dalam ruangan persegi dengan cahaya lampu kurang.

Namun tak sedikitpun ada rasa bosan sekalipun dia harus rela berjam-jam dirungan monoton ini, karena tak ada batas waktu untuk mengagumi sosok namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

–Yoongi.

Ya Jimin sedang menunggui kekasihnya yang masih mengobrol serius dengan Hoseok disana, sedangkan dia duduk santai dengan Taehyung yang juga bernasib sama dengannya.

Jika dilihat-lihat Jimin dan Taehyung menatap arah yang sama tapi beda objek. Terkadang mereka kasihan dengan kekasih mereka yang hampir tidak mempunyai hari libur di kalender mereka.

Yoongi disibukkan dengan liriknya, Hoseok disibukkan dengan aransemennya.

Belum lagi mixtape mereka.

"Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung berbeda sekali jika sudah serius"

"Kau baru menyadarinya Tae? Bukankah kau juga sering menemani Hoseok hyung seperti ini"

Taehyung manggut-manggut "Iya juga sih, tapi biasanya tidak seserius ini. Apa gara-gara Yoongi hyung ya"

"Maksudmu?" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan alis yang terangkat.

Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak "Hoseok hyung lebih serius jika sedang bekerja dengan Yoongi hyung, dengan Namjoon hyung sedikit lebih santai. Pikiranku sih gitu"

Jimin menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi nya memang sedikit serius dalam pekerjaannya kali ini. _Bukankah Yoongi selalu begitu,_ pikir Jimin.

"Aku tak menyadarinya, kau benar-benar memperhatikan Hoseok hyung dengan baik. Kau sangat menyukainya ya" Jimin terkikik geli, bagaimana bisa pria abstrak disampingnya dapat mengerti situasi yang berbeda.

"Eeeyy aku memang menyukainya, makanya aku tau. Bukannya seperti dirimu yang tak peka sama keadaan. Aku jadi mempertanyakan rasa suka mu pada Yoongi hyung"

Jimin seketika berhenti tertawa, seenak jidat Taehyung meragukan rasa cintanya untuk Yoongi. Oh man tak ingatkah dulu dia rela mengejar dan berjuang selama hampir dua tahun, menyatakan cinta hampir sepuluh kali, dan menangisi Yoongi dihadapan sahabatnya sendiri –Taehyung. Ingatkan pemuda itu untuk berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara.

"Bodoh, aku memperhatikan Yoongi hyung dengan cara yang berbeda–"

"Byuntae"

"–Hei bukan itu juga maksudku aish. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya"

Taehyung tak menghiraukan ocehan tak terima Jimin, dia tau Jimin orang yang bagaimana. Ingatkan bahwa mereka berbagi kamar.

"Jim, kau pernah berfikir apa jadinya kita jika tak bertemu dengan mereka?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat sebelah alis Jimin terangkat. Maksudnya Yoongi dan Hoseok?

"Mungkin kita akan bersatu" jawabnya asal.

"Najis byuntae"

Taehyung merinding membayangkan dirinya dan Jimin menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin dia sudah hamil diluar nikah.

"Berhenti mengataiku byuntae, kau juga!"

"Kau lebih parah, kau sepadan dengan Rapmon hyung"

"Itu selevel juga dengan Hoseok hyung, kau memang bottom dari lahir ternyata" Jimin tertawa mengejek, dan berhasil membuat Taehyung cemberut dibuatnya.

"YA! Aku imbang!"

"Mustahil. Kau menyamakanku dengan Rapmon hyung, Rapmon hyung kan 'top' dan aku juga 'top', dan Hoseok hyung juga selevel dengan Rapmon hyung maka kau 'bottom' –Ah aku lupa kau memang bottom. Mian"

Taehyung lagi-lagi dibuat cemberut, Hoseok nya memang lebih kuat dibanding dirinya, tapi jika dilihat dari tampang, mereka sama-sama cocok menjadi 'top' tapi apa daya Taehyung yang rela menjadi 'bottom'nya Hoseok.

"Tapi kadang aku juga diposisi 'top' asal kau tau" ujarnya bangga.

Jimin mendengus geli "Ara ara, aku tau kau terkadang berada di'atas' Hoseok hyung". Jimin memberi tekanan di satu kata.

"Nah kau tau itu, jadi berhenti mengataiku bottom bottom"

Taehyung menatap iris Jimin, berusaha meyakinkan temannya itu jika apa yang dikatakannya tadi nyata. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menahan tawanya.

Tanpa disadari ada top dan bottom lain yang sedari mulai tak konsen dengan pekerjaannya hanya mencibir pelan, mengamati dan mendengarkan obrolan tidak penting dua onggok manusia disana.

"Pulang sana. Kalian mengotori studio ku dengan obrolan kalian. Menyebalkan" Yoongi dibuat kesal dengan dua dongsaeng nya.

Hei dia juga 'bottom' dan melihat bottom lain direndahkan itu artinya dijuga merasa ikut direndahkan.

Dan itu semua keluar dari bibir seksi kekasihnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia melipstik bibir tebal Jimin.

"Mian hyung, Jimin yang mulai"

"Hei kau duluan yang menyebut byuntae byuntae" Jimin protes kearah bottom disebelahnya. Dengan mata membulat. "Kau dengar sendiri kan hyung? Taehyung yang mulai"

Jimin mulai mencari sekutu dengan mengisyaratkan ke Hoseok untuk menyetujui pembelaannya.

' _Terlalu kekanak-kanakkan dan absurd untuk ukuran top. Dasar Jimin'_

 _Hoseok hanya memutar matanya bosan._

"Terserah. Kemarilah Tae, jauh-jauh dari Jimin yang byuntae. Kau kotor nanti" olok Hoseok dan seketika membuat Taehyung melompat dan berlari kearah Hoseok, merangkul namja nya erat, dan mengejek Jimin dengan lidahnya.

Dan itu membuat Jimin iri.

"Hyuuuung~ kau tak menyuruhku begitu juga?"

Rengekan Jimin bukannya membuat Yoongi gemas malah membuatnya muak, jujur saja dia juga bingung kenapa memilih 'top' yang seperti ini.

"Pergi Jimin, kau mengacaukan pikiranku" Yoongi membuat isyarat untuk menyuruh Jimin keluar dari studionya.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang terkesan kesal itu malah membuat Jimin menyeringai senang, pasalnya dia mengira bahwa Yoongi juga terbawa kealur pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung tadi.

Menggoda kekasihnya sedikit tak masalahkan.

"Eeeyy apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Apa kau dengar soal top dan bottom?"

Yoongi mulai menarik kasar bantalan lehernya dengan tangan kiri dan gelas plastic ditangan satunya, dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Ingatkan berapa sudut yang sudah dia perkirakan untuk lemparan akuratnya.

"Apa kau mulai membayangkan bagaimana cara 'top bottom' bekerja?" Jimin mulai mengerling nakal. "Atau kau sedang membayangkan cara kit –APPOOOOO"

"BYUNTAE! KELUAR!"

.

.

 **Top-Bottom?~**

.

.

Njaaay ini fic macam apaaa?

Kenapa berakhir dengan tambahan HopeV -_- jujur awalnya cuma mau bikin MinYoon eh gatau kenapa muka Hoseok tiba-tiba nongol dan langsung ke ketik gitu aja namanya.

Sempet juga mikir bakal dipasangin sama siapa, karna menurut Suu bang Jehop cocokan cuma sama si Yoongi. Karna ada bang Jimin jadilah bang Taehyung yang kena ^^

So so mending VHope atau HopeV seharusnya?


End file.
